Kail
|-|Arc 1= |-|Arc 2= Summary A Once carefree saiyan, his father was wounded severely in combat and that traumatized Kail at the age of 5. Him being the oldest out of 6 siblings that were 3 years younger than him (The 5 other siblings are fraternal quintuplets). Kail wanted to practice and train so he can become a protector for his family in his father's place. This experience killed off his carefree personality. He even would ask grown saiyans to beat Kail within an inch of his life so he can get stronger. Later on at the age of 14, He lashed out against his mother by accidentally sending a ki blast at her, throwing her into the wall. In horror, he shivered in fear and then he ran away, due to the fact that his father has a horrible temper. Kail took a saiyan pod and fled the planet. He drifted in space and landed in a planet where he lived for about 6 years. He then met Lord Hoar who offered to recruit Kail since Hoar was surprised that a lone Saiyan would survive in the wilderness. Kail agreed to join Hoar but right away, he felt that Frieza was evil, and kept his guard up at all times. Now 26, he was a Loyal servant to Hoar, and would often do things for him without question. But sometime later, he has had enough and tries to leave. It fails, and he was forced to do battle against him. Upon learning Kail was nothing more than a tool to Hoar, it caused him to awaken his inner super saiyan, and he snapped. He eventually defeated Hoar and fled from his ship in a saiyan pod. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-B | 4-B ''' '''Name: Kail Origin: Dragon Ball Z Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Super Saiyan ' '''Powers and Abilities: ' 'Attack Potency: Planet Level | Solar System | Solar System | Solar System ' '''Speed: FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Planet Level | Solar System | Solar System | Solar System | Universe Level Stamina: '''Very High, but gets drained quickly if he takes too much damage '''Range: '''Unknown '''Standard Equipment: Scouter | Ki Intelligence: Quite smart on Combat tactics Weaknesses: Using too much Ki Key: Base | Super Saiyan ''' Fighting Style Kail primarily fights using telekinetic attacks that he learned from his close friend and mentor, Koyle, A fellow Saiyan. These Telekinetic attacks usually involve flinging boulders and rocks at his foe. When that doesn't work, he'll charge up a Blue Ki-Blade in his hand where he'll hack and slash at his target. When that fails, he'll just resort to punches and kicks. When he is under Hoar's Villainous control, all his ki attacks turn black, and his Ki-blade becomes longer and black as well. When he is a Super Saiyan, his Ki turns yellow and power is increased ten-fold. '''List of Transformations: * Kaioken x4 * Kaioken x10 * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Villainous Mode (Temporary) List of Super Attacks: * Ki Volley - Kail flies around his foe, leaving Ki orbs in place to surround his foe. He then shouts 'Fire', making the Ki Orbs shoots out little Laser beams until the orbs faded. * Aura Crash - By utilizing Instant Transmission, Kail will warp around his foe, and unleash a flurry of kicks and punches, ending with a slice from the Ki-Blade * Ki-Blade Omega - An Ability he learned from his mentor from long ago when he joined the frieza force. Kail makes a Blue blade of Ki form in his hand, and wields it like a sword. He then flies towards his foe and pierces his enemy while using instant transmission. This is done five times, then he sticks his Ki-Blade in the ground, and makes Ki erupt on his target * Ki-Blade Fury - A joint attack with Endife, Both Endife and Kail would Make their Ki swords form and do a combo which mirrors eachother. They then combine the swords into a purple beam * Kyuriha - '''A technique that Kail invented alongside his friend Endife. It's a powerful attack with two variants. Kail's Variant of it is where he makes two Glowing Ki orbs in both his hands, and he reaches out, making a huge green beam from each orb strike the target. '''List of Ultimate Attacks * ''Kyuriha Nova - ''An evolved version of Kyuriha. Unlike the first attack, Kail would make four Ki clones form and they would block the foe. They would each then shoot a massive beam towards the target. While the beam was going towards the target, the Real Kail would make Ki walls form around his foe so the beams bounce off of the walls, striking more. He would then leap up with Ki-blade in hand, and slice and dice his foe and would flip out. With a snap of his fingers, he'd make the ki walls explode. Notes Power Level Arc 1: Base: 40,000 Arc 2: Base: 3,000,000 Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 Other Theme: Battle Theme: * Contest of Rivals (During his time as Frieza's soldier) * Fight to the Death (After his defect from Frieza, this becomes his main theme)Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball OC Category:Saiyan Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users